Wiki Terraria:Registros/Chat/4 Mayo 2014
09:48 ya ta 09:49 Zida 09:49 Para siempre es demasiado :I 09:50 haré lo que YO crea oportuno, no? 09:50 Holeishon Ice 09:50 hola 09:51 Hi Icefox 09:51 la corrupcion ya llego a mi casa ;_; 09:51 Carmesí#comm-79968 09:51 I want to kill her 09:52 Voy a dejarle un mensaje a Santi en su muro :v 09:52 Hola 09:52 soy un bot controlado por script de ElNinjaZidane 09:52 Como sos un bot le dire al staff 09:52 (? 09:52 y yo soy un bot de german 09:53 Baneando a usuario Usuario:Thefrigoman en 5 segundos. 09:53 ._. 09:53 Baneo fallido. 09:54 ... 09:54 Luna calabaza#comm-79974 09:54 Zid haz algo con ese usuario 09:54 Muchos insultos (? 09:54 Cierto 09:55 Cuando recien empezaste terraria,como reaccionaste? 09:55 Para eso haz eso en un hilo 09:55 No aca e.e 09:57 ... 10:00 ... 10:00 Holaz 10:01 Holap Crys 10:01 Hi Cryty 10:01 Ejem 10:01 Hi Dakz 10:01 Fonkiu aun no esta Nn :c 10:01 Hola Frigo 10:01 Holap 44 10:01 A Char no lo vi en todo el dia 10:01 :v 10:01 Igual :/ deseguro estudia 10:02 Esta comiendo cerebros 10:02 (? 10:02 Cryty 10:02 ¿Ya te llego el premium? 10:02 ... 10:03 No ... 10:03 Sida 10:03 Em... 10:03 Protocolo por palabra malsonante (? 10:03 Crysty hazme un favor 10:03 Uhhh 10:03 Ya nada 10:05 Ya esta 10:06 afk no me den kick 10:09 ... 10:12 ... 10:13 Cryty 10:14 ... 10:14 Hola? 10:14 que juegan multijugador? 10:15 No 10:15 :l 10:15 Ya volvi 10:15 Que pasho en mi ausensia 10:16 al parecer a ustedes les gusta el anime?(nada que ver con terraria xD lo siento) 10:16 No importa 10:16 Aqui casi nunca se habla de Terraria 10:16 xDD 10:16 y estan jugando? 10:17 Nope 10:17 ya menos :) 10:17 Estoy viendo si hago otro cap de mi historia :l 10:17 :D 10:18 bue me voy bay :( 10:18 :l 10:18 Bye pues 10:19 Hi Dakz 10:19 Frigo hablando de tu historia muchas gracias por ponerme como un dios 10:19 Jai 10:19 Holap 44 10:19 ¿De que hablas? 10:19 ._. 10:19 :/ 10:19 Creo que te equivocaste de historia (? 10:20 me refiero a game master 10:21 hay de sierta manera me mencionas 10:21 por que no sacan la v1.2.4 para P̶i̶r̶a̶t̶e̶a̶r̶l̶a̶ descargarla 10:22 Deja de decir eso 10:22 Ah 10:22 Lol 10:22 Si si 10:22 Fue intencionalmente 10:22 Si si 10:22 (? 10:26 Y entonces jugaron frigo jugastes con paco y Crys 10:26 Solo con Paco 10:26 Pero le empezo a fallar el juego 10:26 "Podemos tener hijos 10:26 Y alimentarlos, a base, de bordes de pizza" 10:26 xD 10:27 XD 10:30 Asd 10:33 Que silencio 10:33 Bueno hire a ver Videos 10:38 ... 10:40 Algunos dicen que Frigo es sexy, otros lo afirman. 10:41 :/ 10:41 ._., 10:41 hola gente 10:41 Kronox 10:42 estoy afk 2 horas 10:42 ok 10:43 Holap Cronos 10:43 Hi Kronox 10:43 hola 10:44 y que hacen? 10:44 Yo nada 10:44 Viendo videos 10:47 Bye Crys 10:48 Buenas 10:48 hola santi hola yoel 10:48 malas 10:48 digo 10:48 holas 10:48 ejem...digo nada 10:49 Hi sANTI HI yOEL 10:49 Perdon 10:49 Fail de mayus e.e 10:49 Hi Shoel, hi Santi 10:50 XD 10:50 Frigo, Protocolo (? jaja 10:50 Hi Cryty 10:50 Hi 10:50 Hola crysty 10:50 Santi 10:51 ¿Leiste mi mensaje en tu muro?e.e 10:51 Holap Crys 10:51 Muro:Santiale17 10:51 estoy leyendo recien entro frigo e.e 10:51 Rey calabaza#comm-79971 10:51 che Frijol 10:51 sonny rompio otra regla? 10:52 Esto demuestra la grandeza de la clase Ranger :3 10:52 No se 10:52 Que paso? 10:52 los ranger para mi es una de las clases mas especiales 10:52 yo antes era ranger 10:52 sufri del dolor del maximo stack de 250 10:52 :C 10:53 http://prntscr.com/3fw38c 10:53 lo sigo guardando aun 10:53 esperen 10:53 Ayer creo q los dioses estaban de mi lado 10:53 es el segundo aviso 10:53 Bye Crys 10:53 Por Santi? 10:54 * Yoelmejorxd5 prepara una soga 10:54 Finalmente soltaron la Moon stone 10:54 despues de 320hs de juego 10:54 XD 10:54 bale ber*a la bida 10:54 * Yoelmejorxd5 se ahorca en la soga 10:54 la moon stone es re faicl 10:55 *facil 10:55 de conseguir 10:55 hola cripy 10:55 hola 10:55 el segundo vampiro que mate me lo dejo :l 10:55 ya mate al muro de carne 10:55 Pues dimelo a mi 10:55 LLevo facil 50 eclipses 10:55 Ah 10:55 y es la 1 vez q me sueltan un objeto del evento 10:55 :V 10:55 Santi 10:55 hola 10:55 welcome to the chango 10:55 digo 10:55 hola trufas 10:56 welcome to the jungle 10:56 digo 10:56 Chat de weas 10:56 e_e 10:56 welcome to the group 10:56 Hola Seta luminosa alucinogena 10:56 ElNinjaZidane 10:56 Ven aca e_e 10:56 va a estar afk durante 2 horas crysty 10:56 Holap Trufas 10:56 h 10:56 Cierto :/ 10:56 Rayos e_e 10:56 h o l a 10:56 1234 10:57 * Yoelmejorxd5 va a la casa de Youji-san a tomar un té 10:57 Alguien sabe donde esta Char ? 10:57 Nop 10:57 no 10:57 ha estado inactivo 10:57 si 10:57 en su casa xd 10:57 en la tierra 10:57 quien sabe Cripy 10:57 puede estar en el mercado 10:57 En el cine, comiendo pororo con Fairy (? 10:57 (? 10:57 Santi 10:58 santi, fairy es mi novia e,e 10:58 en algun lugar 10:58 prepare your ban 10:58 Por eso :V 10:58 * Crystyna700 agarra a Santi por el cuello 10:58 Retractate D:< 10:58 Jajajaa 10:58 y ella esta al lado mio 10:58 ._. 10:58 * Yoelmejorxd5 corre rapidamente hacia santi y le pega 10:58 Menos mal que no tengo novia en esta wiki (? 10:58 que hdp !! 10:58 Pobre Satsu, ya lo dejaste frigo? tan pronto? 10:58 d8 10:58 Sho solo soy su acosador 10:58 O quizas no 10:59 cripicoria 10:59 El me dijo beibi d8 10:59 * Crystyna700 le da una patada en donde te conte e_e 10:59 d8 10:59 a quien le dices esho? 10:59 Retractate Dije D:< 10:59 Nunca crysty :B 10:59 ... 10:59 crysty no a la violencia 10:59 como ponen las letras negras? 10:59 * Thefrigoman observa la violencia (dolan) 10:59 * Crystyna700 se le ponen los ojos blancos 10:59 Cripy pon /me 10:59 con /me cripy 11:00 Soy mas rapido Kronox (? 11:00 * Cripycoria funciono 11:00 * Crystyna700 llama a 5 tipos que ganaron la lucha libre 11:00 lol 11:00 /its mashic 11:00 no ni que fuera goku 11:00 Encargense 11:00 * Crystyna700 llama a goku 11:00 Tu igual 11:01 (okay) 11:01 * Santiale17 llama a Vegeto :B 11:01 * Crystyna700 llama a bulma 11:01 ¬¬ 11:01 * Cripycoria llama a negreta 11:01 * Thefrigoman observa todo mientras disfruta su saborin de cacahuate 11:01 Cripy Protocolo cuidado con esos apodos 11:01 Y llamare a la persona mas poderosa del universo 11:02 * Crystyna700 llama a chi-chi 11:02 * Cripycoria ya sabe 11:02 Wiki Terraria?file=Babosa Arcoiris gif.gif 11:02 Sale en el bioma helasdo subterrano el ice golem? O.o 11:02 No Santi 11:02 Quizas se cayo en un hueco 11:02 :l 11:02 Ya me sono raro 11:02 XD 11:03 Haganle lo que quieran 11:03 * Master Juegos odserva la batalla 11:03 afk 11:03 estare jugando a algo 11:03 che Crys 11:03 recuerda 11:03 tienes el guante de fueggo 11:03 * Cripycoria mira com master juegos 11:04 hoy entro marc 11:04 Si 11:04 Sep 11:04 http://prntscr.com/3g9vkf 11:04 Santi, lo ridicula que es la gente ahi xD 11:04 "Regenera mucha vida" 11:04 Eso antes de la version quien sabe que 11:04 Holap Crys 11:04 hola kirbi 11:04 Hi Kirbi 11:04 Hola a todos. 11:04 Holap kirby falso 11:04 Ahhh que sueño 11:04 Holi Byrby :vv 11:05 Pues vete a dormir 11:05 kirby se escribe con y 11:05 xDD 11:05 Master, esa linea es de fairy 11:05 Cripy se escribe Creepy 11:05 Asi que mejor no critiques 11:05 yase 11:05 Cierto 11:05 Entonces no molestes a los demas usuarios 11:05 pero lo puse asi para no copiarme 11:06 Osea que tu nick lo copiaste 11:06 Mejor deja a los demas usuarios con su nick. 11:06 Como se llama el arma q dropea el golem q es como una pistola? 11:06 * Cripycoria no le importa lo que digas 11:06 hola kirbi 11:06 Santi 11:06 ¿Heat ray? 11:06 Hola Trufas. 11:06 se 11:07 de pedo pude matar al muro de carne menos voy a matar a esos boss 11:07 Em.. 11:07 ¿De pedo lo puedo contar como insulto? 11:07 no creo 11:07 Ok. 11:07 vos por que no sos argentina 11:08 Callate che e.e 11:08 Cripy 11:08 es una forma de decir 11:08 anda a otros paises 11:08 y venis aca a decirme 11:08 e.e 11:08 * Master Juegos come galletitas 11:09 cripycoria, yo soy del planeta tierra 11:09 eso cuenta? 11:09 no 11:10 suerte que soy de argentina 11:10 sufre zid, eres de españa, wuahahah (nicolas) 11:10 (okno) 11:10 poner muchos emoticones es flood? 11:10 Al menos no es del planeta vegueta777 11:10 :vv 11:11 si Crpy 11:11 es flood 11:11 ajam 11:11 Aca en Arg "De pedo" es la forma vulgar de decir "Por fortuna" o "de pura suerte" frigo 11:11 vulgar no 11:11 popular 11:11 grosera 11:11 e.e 11:11 o algo asi 11:11 por fin alguien que entiende 11:11 enrealidad 11:11 tambien dicen 11:11 lel 11:11 imitar a un argentino: 11:12 hola 11:12 "she bol*d*" 11:12 listo, ya eres argentino 11:12 (okno) 11:12 Que hacen ? 11:12 to bien wacho 11:12 xd 11:12 miro un video 11:12 Alex? 11:12 cripy, whatchYturro no 11:12 Holap 11:13 hola ghost, hola cristy 11:13 Nanana espero a que alguien venga u-u 11:13 Pociones?s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=112986 11:13 Holis 11:13 Siendote sincero Kro, no me gusta nada como quedo >.< 11:13 (Charmander) ? 11:13 Si :c 11:13 me pidieron que cambie el color para no dejar ciego a la gente fue el unico color bonito y que combine un poco con el otro 11:13 cristy 11:13 :I 11:14 le eres infiel a charson con (charmander) ? 11:14 Entonces... sientate en esa esquina a esperar(? 11:14 Pues a mi no "me dejaba ciego" XD 11:14 pobre charson ;( 11:14 25 Mails de la wikia 11:14 siento q no acabo mas :'A 11:15 Y lo peor de todo... que (charmander) es menor de edad 11:15 Ni siquiera es un (charmeleon) 11:15 Crysty roba cunas(? 11:15 si fuera charmeleon 11:15 jajaja 11:15 Ghost 11:15 XD 11:15 xDDD 11:15 eres todo un lokillo fantasmal 11:15 Buena esa Ghost 11:16 :T 11:16 >.> 11:16 ... 11:16 Santiale 11:16 Dime 11:16 ¿Sha leiste el mensaje?e.e 11:16 no llego aun e.e 11:16 e.e 11:17 sientate y espera tu turno e.e 11:17 Pero es el mas nuevo ._. 11:17 Escudo del Paladín?s=wl#article-comments 11:17 Mi item favorito :D 11:17 ¿Porque? 11:17 Eso sirve para jugadores "tanques" 11:17 :l 11:17 donde se encuentra el paladin 11:17 Como crees que jugaba en RO? 11:17 Lord Knight :B 11:17 Lel 11:17 ?? 11:18 En la mazmorra 11:18 Despues de matar a Plantera 11:18 afk vere videos 11:18 :I 11:18 Frijol 11:18 Santi 11:18 ¿No tienes una Death Sickle?._. 11:18 Yo soy un Blade Master(? 11:18 Frijol 11:18 shadap and i wanna be 11:18 (? 11:18 es dificil la plantera? 11:19 ... 11:19 Si 11:19 no tanto 11:19 Santi 11:19 ¿No tienes la Death Sickle? 11:19 no 11:19 no la tiene 11:19 ... 11:19 Cripy 11:19 nop aun no cae 11:19 es fuertisima (? 11:19 Con ese item no tengo suerte para nada 11:19 tiene 1931 de vida (? 11:19 nah mentira 11:19 es re facil 11:19 Lel 11:19 :I 11:19 Lul 11:19 hola satsu 11:19 Hi Satsu 11:19 Hola 11:19 Feliz wikiaños 11:20 Felicidades por otro año mas aqui 11:20 Mujer de Frigo, bienvenido! o deberia decir bienvenida (? 11:20 Wikiaños :'0 11:20 Para celebrar baile sexy (? 11:20 11:20 Feliz feliz en tu dia 11:20 Recuerdo cuando llegue aqui :'( 11:20 Satsu 11:20 Ojala que te pise un tranvia(? 11:20 Un gran cambio llego a la wikia(? 11:20 :9 11:20 ? 11:20 sientate y espera tu turno par el sicologo 11:20 Que comas banana podrida(? 11:20 La calidad se aplica a las armas, no hay un hilo sobre la Rareza de los mobs? 11:21 No 11:21 Y que cumplas para atras(? 11:21 No se puede determinar la rareza de los enemigos 11:21 Santi por el momento no podemos calcularla :T 11:21 no hay como afirmar esa teoria de la rareza de un enemigo 11:21 ... 11:21 Shanty :v 11:21 :l 11:21 Ah 11:21 Yo soy sexy(8) 11:21 xD 11:21 Normal: zombie, babosa 11:22 Nonononono (8) 11:22 Yo soy sexy se se sexy (? 11:22 8omun* 11:22 que suerte si consigo una buena armadura la mato por que tengo el cristal storm 11:22 :I 11:22 A quien vas a matar Cripy? 11:22 tun tun tun(8 11:22 a la plantera 11:22 (plantera) 11:22 ... 11:23 Yo soy yo soy 11:23 sexy(8) 11:23 xd 11:23 xD 11:23 Santi 11:23 Me canse, lee ya d8 11:23 Me aburrop 11:23 Hilo:79981 11:23 e.e 11:23 En eso estaba 11:23 Respecto dwe eso frigo 11:23 ... 11:24 A mi me pasaba algo asi, hasta el año pasado con el Minecraft 11:24 Cuanto tiempo tienes con la Lap? 11:24 Minecraft...lel 11:24 paper moon!! mi opening favorito 11:24 Mi padre lleva como 2 años (? 11:24 digo 11:24 mi cancion deanime favorito 11:24 Y solo tuve que cambiar el refrigerante del microprocesador de la PC 11:24 ... 11:24 desde entonces, nunca mas tuve ese tipo de problemas con ningun juego 11:24 ¿Refrigerante? ¿Microprocesador? 11:24 La has limpiado con la regularidad necesaria? v: 11:24 Shadap guapa <3 11:24 :x 11:25 Yo soy sexy(8) 11:25 Si frigo 11:25 Opa Gagnam Style (8) 11:25 Eso es tan 2012 v: 11:25 Em... 11:25 Guats dad 11:25 Satsu 11:25 juas juas. 11:25 Nosa, nosa 11:25 Lei en gugul que puede ser que el veintilador tiene tierra o pelusa (? 11:25 Asi se me mata 11:26 Ghost 11:26 El microprocesador va encajado en un slot en la placa madre. Sobre el se coloca una pasta termica que absorve la temperatura del micro. Ensima se monta el disipador que por medio de la pasta termina, absorve el calor del microprocesador. Finalmente el disipador es enfriado por el cooler que se encuentra sobre este. 11:26 cual es tu cancion de anime favorito 11:26 ._. 11:26 Normalmente se debe cambiar ese refrigerante cada 6 meses a 1 año 11:26 Santi 11:26 No entendi ni madres (bob) 11:26 (lel) 11:26 Hi Cryty 11:26 Hola crysty 11:26 Santi 11:26 En otras palabras...(? 11:26 Ghost 11:26 o hablas en cristiano 11:26 Zid 11:26 o te fundo 11:27 Jajaja 11:27 Viste el MP que te deje ? 11:27 si 11:27 xP 11:27 Pues... 11:27 Che a mi me tomo menos de una clase entender eso que les explique e.e 11:27 y me la pe** 11:27 cual es tu cancion de anime favorito 11:27 Ghost 11:27 Si me deprimo... el op de watamote :v 11:27 de watamote? 11:27 Significa que tengo razon ? 11:27 yo prefiero el de pupa 11:27 :v 11:27 1234 Trufas 11:28 Pupa? 11:28 que? 11:28 Al final 11:28 te busca cristy zid 11:28 el chat log ha vuelto 11:28 decime 11:28 si Gost 11:28 sin yo hacer nada 11:28 pupa 11:28 >.< 11:28 Lol Zid :B 11:28 derrepente me ha aparecido 11:28 bueno, dejale un mensaje a pintor 11:28 ... 11:28 nada 11:28 lo utilizaré 11:28 y decile que te lo saque 11:28 de vez en cuandoo 11:28 Jumm... 11:28 sin ninguna presión 11:28 no, ahora llamo a zeist 11:28 No 11:28 Déjalo 11:29 ya lo llame 11:29 LOL 11:29 hola satsu 11:29 Yo quiero que se me mantenga el chat log. 11:29 :I